Henrietta Gives In
Henrietta: Man, I can't believe I got grounded by my parents just because I beat up Perri and Sienna at the Cheeseria! Can my life get any worse than this? Cooper: *looks through Henrietta's window* See, Harriet? This is what happens when you choose to hurt customers just because they made a little mistake. Henrietta: SHUT UP COOPER!!!!!!! *closes the window* Rudy: Scarlett, what are we supposed to do? Henrietta hurt some customers! Scarlett: I heard that she got grounded by her parents. Rudy: This was the first time I've met her. So far, she's the meanest girl I know. I wish she wasn't so rude about people calling her Harriet. Scarlett: Well, the problem is, nobody in Flipverse understands how much Henrietta hates being called Harriet. How much it offends her. But she does have to control her behavior. Otherwise, she could be the next Quinn. Rudy: We should try to get Henrietta to be nicer to people when her grounding time is up. *meanwhile with Sienna and Perri* Sienna and Perri were with Shannon and Duke Gotcha during Nowtime News. Shannon: Today's story is about a 12 year old girl named Henrietta DelSikinotuer, who almost killed Sienna and Perri after being called Harriet! Duke Gotcha: So Sienna, what happened? Sienna: I was walking into the Cheeseria and accidentally called Henrietta Harriet. She got so mad and then started to choke me. Rudy and Scarlett kicked her out, and I heard she got grounded by her mom and dad. I sure wish she wasn't that mean to people. Then I could have been her friend. Duke Gotcha: Wow. That really sounds horrible. I wish the same thing too. Well, it seems like once again, DUKE GOTCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *back with the DelSikinotuers* Margaret: HOLY COW! MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN FEATURED IN THE NEWS! Richard: I cannot say how disappointed I am in her. We love her so much. We never thought she would hurt people like this. Margaret: She needs to act like her age. I don't like it at all. Henrietta: I hear some conversation downstairs! Why do I hear my mom and dad? OH WAIT, THEY WATCHED THE NEWS WITH ME BEING FEATURED!!!!!!! *2 weeks later* Margaret: Okay Henrietta, I hope you've learned your lesson not to hurt people just because they called you Harriet. Henrietta: Alright, mommy. I'll behave. Richard: Please behave for us. We love you. *kisses her on the cheek* Henrietta takes a step into Tastyville. As soon as everyone sees her, they all start freaking out. Prudence: IT'S HENRIETTA!!! RUN!!! Cooper: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Henrietta: ? Tohru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Franco: PLEASE, DON'T HURT US!! Henrietta: Guys? Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Henrietta: Guys? Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Henrietta: GUYS!!!! It was silent. Henrietta: I just got grounded by my parents two weeks ago, and I have learned from my punishment. I now know that I shouldn't hit people in restaurants. Perri: So, I can call you Harriet? Henrietta: Shush! As I was saying, there is no need to fear about me anymore. My parents are looking for help for me. Rudy: I told you she has anger issues! Henrietta: Forgive me? Everyone: Yes! Henrietta: Thank you! TwT Rudy: How about I give you your order at the Cheeseria? Henrietta: Amazing! Remember my order, or else get a scowl! The End Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes